Final Fantasy VI enemy abilities
This is a list of enemy spells that appear in the game Final Fantasy VI. These are spells that cannot be used by Strago in his Lore, however, they can be used by Gau if he uses the proper Rage. All enemy spells cost 20 MP. List of Final Fantasy VI enemy spells 50 Gs *50 Gs removes the Float status from all opponents. It is unblockable, but is vulnerable to Runic. Absolute 0 *Absolute 0 deals ice-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 110, and its Hit Rate is 140. Acid Rain *Acid Rain deals poison/water dual-Elemental damage and inflicts Seizure on all opponents. Damage is inverted on Undead targets. Its Spell Power is 25 and its Hit Rate is 100. It ignores Split Damage. Atomic Ray *Atomic Ray deals fire-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 80 and its Hit Rate is 150. It is vulnerable to Runic. BabaBreath *BabaBreath is Phunbaba's special attack, and it blows one character out of the battle. It is unblockable. Blaster *Blaster instantly kills one or all opponents. Its Hit Rate is 70, and it fails on targets immune to Instant Death. It is vulnerable to Runic. Blaze *Blaze deals fire-Elemental damage to one or all opponents. Its Spell Power is 68, and its Hit Rate is 120. Blizzard *Blizzard deals ice-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 25, and its Hit Rate is 140. Bomblet *FlameEater uses Bomblet to summon allies into battle. It either summons four Balloons or one Grenade. Charm *Charm causes a special status ailment that works like Muddle, only there is no visual proof of it, to one target. Its Hit Rate is 80. ChokeSmoke *ChokeSmoke turns a KO'd target into a Zombie. It is unblockable. Cold Dust *Cold dust inflicts Freeze on one target. It is unblockable. Cyclonic *Cyclonic reduces all opponents' HP to 1/16 that of their current total. Its Hit Rate is 75, and it fails on targets immune to Instant Death. Delta Hit *Delta Hit inflicts Petrify on one target. It is unblockable. Diffuser *Diffuser deals lightning-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 62 and its Hit Rate is 150. It is vulnerable to Runic. Disaster *Disaster inflicts Blind, Imp, Condemned, Mute, Muddled, and Float to one or all opponents. Its Hit Rate is 62, and it is vulnerable to Runic. Discard *Discard is a spell used only by the Tentacles. It discards Seized characters. Dread *Dread inflicts Petrify on one target. Its Hit Rate is 75. Engulf *Engulf is an attack used only by the Zone Eater. It is unblockable. If all four characters are Engulfed, they wind up in Gogo's cave. Entwine *Entwine inflicts Slow on all opponents. It is unblockable. Escape *Escape causes the user to escape from battle. It is unblockable. Evil Toot *Evil Toot causes a random status ailment out of Blind, Poison, Imp, Condemned, Berserk, Muddled, Seizure, and Slow on all opponents. Its Hit Rate is 120. Fallen One *Fallen One reduces all opponents' HP to 1. It is unblockable. Fire Ball *Fire Ball deals fire-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 50 and its Hit Rate is 150. Fire Wall *Fire Wall deals fire-ELemental damage to one opponent. Its Spell Power is 50 and it is unblockable. It is vulnerable to Runic. Flare Star *Flare Star deals an amount of damage equal to the level of the lowest living character times 80 divided by the number of characters in the party to all opponents. The damage is fire-Elemental and it is unblockable and ignores defense and Split Damage. Flash Rain *Flash Rain deals ice/water dual-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 60 and its Hit Rate is 140. Gale Cut *Gale Cut deals wind-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 15 and it is unblockable. Giga Volt *Giga Volt deals lightning-Elemental damage to one or all opponents. Its Spell Power is 110 and its Hit Rate is 130. It is vulnerable to Runic Goner *Goner deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 220 and it is unblockable. Grav Bomb *Grav Bomb halves one opponent's HP. Its Hit Rate is 100, and it fails on targets immune to Instant Death. HyperDrive *HyperDrive deals non-elemental magic damage and inflicts Seizure on one opponent. Its Spell Power is 118, and it is unblockable and ignores defense. It is vulnerable to Runic. Imp Song *Imp Song inflicts the Imp on all opponents. If the target is already Imped, it removes the status. Its Hit Rate is 100. Launcher *Launcher uses eight attacks on random opponents. Each time a target is hit, his or her HP is halved. Its Hit Rate is 100, and it fails on targets immune to Instant Death. It ignores defense and Split Damage. Lifeshaver *Lifeshaver deals earth-Elemental damage to one target, and the damage is absorbed by the caster. Its Spell Power is 84, and it is unblockable. Damage inverts against the undead, and the spell works on floating targets. Lode Stone *Lode Stone reduces one opponent's HP to 1/4 of his or her current total. It is unblockable, but it fails on targets immune to Instant Death. Love Token *Love Token makes one opponent cover for the caster. It is unblockable. Lullaby *Lullaby puts one opponent to sleep. Its Hit Rate is 90. Magnitude8 *Magnitude8 deals earth-Elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 100 and its Hit Rate is 130. Mega Volt *Mega Volt deals lightning-Elemental damage to one or all opponents. Its Spell Power is 20 and its Hit Rate is 150. It is vulnerable to Runic. Megazerk *Megazerk inflicts Berserk on all opponents. It is unblockable, but it is vulnerable to Runic. Meteo *Meteo deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 60 and its Hit Rate is 80. It ignores defense, and it is vulnerable to Runic. Mind Blast *Mind Blast inflicts Blind, Zombie, Poison, Imp, Petrify, Condemned, Mute, Berserk, Muddled, Seizure, Sleep, Slow, or Stop on four random opponents. Its Hit Rate is 110. Missle *Missle lowers one opponent's HP to 3/4 of his or her current total and inflicts Seizure. Its Hit Rate is 126, but it misses on targets immune to Instant Death. N. Cross *N. Cross inflicts Freeze on all targets. Its Hit Rate is 90, and it is vulnerable to Runic. Net *Net inflicts Stop on one target. Its Hit Rate is 100. Overcast Phantasm R. Polarity Raid Revenger S. Cross Scar Beam Schiller Seize Shimsham Shock Wave Shrapnel Slide Slimer Sneeze Soul Out Targetting Tek Laser TekBarrier Tentacle Train Virite WallChange WaveCannon Zinger Category:Final Fantasy VI abilities